SDF-1
Super Dimensional Fortress-1, better known simply as the SDF-1, was the most historically significant warship in human history. Originally Zor's battlefortress, the SDF-1 was sent crashing into Earth's surface in 1999. The people of Earth united to re-build the ship, which would latter play a pivotal role in the First Robotech War, as well as the hunt for Protoculture across the universe. History Zor's Battlefortress )]] When Zor heard that the Protoculture was being used to construct an Empire, he put the Protoculture Matrix on his Battlefortress. When the Zentraedi onboard the battlefortress were told by Zor on what to do. They went into Hyperspace and exited at Earth and crash-landed on Macross Island in the South Pacific during the Global War. Crashlanding on Earth . (Macross Saga: ''Boobytrap)]] After the discovery of the alien ship, Earth scientist's began finding great advances in Robotic technologies. Calling it RoboTech the ship began to be repaired and remodeled into an Earth Battlefortress. Over the years the crash site on Macross island developed into Macross City. With the battlefortress resting in the middle of the city it was the main attraction of the island itself. )]] After construction was completed on the SDF-1, it began prep for launch; military squadrons were already placed on the island at the time. The mayor of Macross City was preparing to launch the ship as a symbol for the future. On the day of launching, the ship was loaded up with armaments and fighter planes, along with its crew. The celebration was cut short when the enemy alien force arrived at Earth, attacking Macross City and the grounded battlefortress. The SDF-1 later launched and sat in high orbit over Earth, then later to escape the enemy, made a hyperspace fold over Macross Island. First Robotech War On the launch day of the SDF-1, Breetai and Exedore had tracked it down. (Macross Saga: "Boobytrap") After the SDF-1 exited its hyperspace fold it arrived in near orbit of Pluto. With the fold system activated so close to Macross Island the ship's hyperspace fold engulfed the island and the surrounding ocean moving it to Pluto's orbit along with the SDF-1. Immediate collection of the city and its sheltered surviving population began, along with the two carriers that docked along either side of the battlefortress, these would later become the arms of the SDF-1's humanoid mode. As a monument The SDF-1 was later placed in the center of Macross Island. Destruction : To the Stars)]] It was destroyed in 2014 when Khyron ran a suicide attack against the ship, effectively destroying both it and the SDF-2 as well. (note: the SDF-2 was hit by Khyron's main cannon which blew a 50m hole through the right hip of the SDF-2, it then sank, completely. The SDF-1 was struck head on by Khyron's ship. The SDF-1 is seen after, still standing missing the bridge, both arms and main cannon booms, the rest of the vessel appears to have suffered no damage)(Macross Saga: To the Stars) Remains : Triumvirate)]] The remains the SDF-1, SDF-2 and New Macross City were kept under heavy guard by the United Earth Government after the war. There, the Flower of Life began to grow. When Zor Prime destroyed the Robotech Masters' ship, it spread the flowers, alerting the Invid to the presence of Protoculture. On the spot of the remains, the Invid created what the RDF would later call "Reflex Point". (Robotech: Love Live Alive!) Special & Equipment & Features Barrier System : "Blitzkrieg")]] The Pinpoint Barrier System was a defense system created by Emil Lang. The barrier was generated by a space-time anomaly that resulted from the disappearance of the Fold System, after the fold jump from Earth to the orbit of Pluto. Prior to the omni-directional barrier system, the Pinpoint Barrier System was adapted from the anomaly to create smaller barriers that were controlled by three female engineers using trackballs. The barriers would move to a point targeted by enemy beam weapons. (Macross Saga: "Blitzkrieg") Appearance . (Robotech Genesis: The Legend of Zor)]] Accounts diverge on the topic of the appearance of Zor's Battlefortress before it crash landed on Macross Island. Some sources illustrate it as similar to the SDF-3, but with a green-and-yellow shade instead of that of a stark red. (Robotech Genesis: The Legend of Zor) Others site the ship as looking similar to it's post-appearance in build, but in a stark-silver palate. (Macross Saga: Boobytrap, Robotech: The Graphic Novel) The later would match better with the idea that the vessel was one of the Master's ships. Appearances *''Robotech: From the Stars'' *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (Every episode) *''Mars Base One Part Five'' (epilogue) *''Robotech: The Masters'' **"Dana's Story" (mentioned) *''Robotech: Love & War'' (flashbacks) Secondary continuity *''Robotech: Battlecry'' Tertiary sources * * *''Robotech: The Macross Saga Sourcebook'' es: Category:Starships Category:Technology Category:Robotech Defense Force